


Play Hard, Work Less

by arozbelle



Series: Requested [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arozbelle/pseuds/arozbelle
Summary: Evie helps Ben in the duty to bring the villians kids to Auradon





	Play Hard, Work Less

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr (milastori) and it kind of suck but I said I was going to be posting all of my drabbles on here

Ben had a lot of paperwork to go over since Evie’s proposition of bringing more kids from the Isle to Auradon. Of course, he has planned to do so but being caught up, he didn’t have time to make a list of the next kids. What he didn’t expect was Evie checking in on him every day to help after giving him the list she came up with. The girl was more than he expected, he knew she was hard working with her business growing every day but her dedication to those kids was shining a new light about her on the boy.

It was another day and another order, doing them one by one was stressful but it was the right call, Ben thought. A knock on the door made him smile without even trying because he knew it was Evie, she came the same time each day. “Come in!” He called and there she was, a smile and a pep in her step as she came over to him, resting her hands on his shoulders, looking at his decree he was working on. “You know, after we get all of these kids over here, my business is going to skyrocket,” she joked to give him something to laugh about, she understood how stress he got and she knew her idea definitely added onto that. “Maybe you can find some more people to help you out, pay them, give them a sense of purpose here so they won’t feel left out,” he suggested. Of course, the idea was brilliant, Evie worked to the bone and with only Doug and Dizzy to help, it would probably be favourable for her to get more.

“Now, see here, I’m not having them come for my own benefit,” she chuckled and he shook his head. “Of course not, you’re way too good and wise for that,” his words only got her to blush. “Back to work, Ben,” her voice soft before they did exactly that,  _work_  but it never felt that way to either of them when they had the other by their side. Both of their names on each order, because Ben knew she deserved recognition as more than just a designer as she was much more than that. She was one of his Councilor now.


End file.
